


She Knew

by Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word



Series: Leon and Ada's journey [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 'im a bad bitch you can't kill me!, Ada wong is a bad bitch, Drabble, F/M, I also wrote this at yet another ungodly time of morning lol, LeonAda, LeonXAda, aeon - Freeform, hc that ada sometimes climbs into leons apartment in the dead of night, he doesnt mind, they really love eachover guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word/pseuds/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word
Summary: One more block, six bullets left.Or: Ada is being hunted. All she can do is defend herself and run for her life. Will she make it to safety in time?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Leon and Ada's journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this one first but oh well! Hope you guys like it!!

It burned. 

The cool, crisp evening air caressed her body like needles of glass, prickling her skin and intensifying the terrible pain she was trying desperately to ignore. She kept her hand pressed hard against her bleeding side as she moved fast and quiet, making her way over rooftops and along darkened alleyways. Did she lose them? She could only hope as she checked the last of her ammunition.

Six bullets.

Only one more block till she could find refuge. 

Raising her bloodied hand slightly, she observed the damage to her side, luckily only an entry wound from the bullet she had dug out earlier. One more block. One more and then she’d get patched up.

She hoped he was home.

A slight noise from somewhere behind her snapped her back to reality. She took cover behind an electric box as she readied her gun, listening out for the slight sounds of fabric on metal that only a private mercenary squad could provide. 

Six bullets.

She waited. Waited until she could see the barrel of an assault rifle peeking out from the side of the box she was hiding behind. She fired.

Five bullets.

The mercenary went down. She sprinted for cover, the remaining contracts for hire opening fire on her as she ran. She pulled out her grappling gun as she leapt from the roof, aiming at the next house over and firing. Searing pain overtook her calf as she flipped onto the roof, her left leg failing her as she fell to her knees. Her pursuers were already vacating the opposite rooftop, probably to find their way up to where she found herself immobile. 

She cursed harshly as she put pressure on the fresh bullet wound in her leg, ripping off a part of her embroidered dress to act as a makeshift bandage. She had to move. She was so close. 

Shakily, she stood, bracing herself against yet another chimney. She had visual on her target, a medium-sized living room window across the street. She thought about possible routes she could take in her condition, vaguely listening for any movement as she mulled it over. The crack of a roof tile being stepped on forced her to choose quicker than expected. 

They had found her.

She ducked, barely registering the bullet that had flew above her head as she twisted and fired two rounds at the leather-clad man before her. She barely saw the guy fall before the final mercenary grabbed her from behind, twisting her arm and putting a gun to her head. Her reflexes kicked into gear immediately, pulling back her free arm and slamming her elbow into his solar plexus before she pulled her arm free and punched him square in the throat. 

She flew back into a series of cartwheels and backflips, landing besides her discarded gun and silently cursing at the pain such graceful actions caused her. She rose to her feet, finishing off the first mercenary before putting a bullet between the eyes of the choking one.

One bullet.

Pulling her grappling gun back out, she sailed to the street below her, landing roughly as her leg threatened to give out again. She took to moving across the road as fast as possible, sticking to the shadows behind streetlights and parked cars. She was so close. The silenced shot made her ears ring, the bullet grazing her right eye as it barely missed her head. 

“Shit!” She openly cursed, whipping around to meet the eyes of her attacker, a fourth contract killer. 

She had to think fast, adrenaline rushed in her ears. She charged. The lone pursuer wasn’t expecting a move this bold. She took advantage of his confusion. She kicked his handgun out of his hand, spinning into a roundhouse kick that caught him square in the jaw. He somehow managed to catch one of her arms, kneeing her in the stomach. Black spots danced around her vision as she struggled to gain control of the situation.

They continued to grapple before she managed to kick him clean in the groin. She used the distraction to dive for her gun, barely grabbing it before she was pulled back by her hair and thrown into the shop window she was next to, fracturing the glass and taking the air out of her lungs. She desperately raised her gun and fired, yelling in pain when the man deflected the shot by sinking a knife into the wrist that held her weapon.

Zero bullets.

She dropped her gun. 

He wrapped his free hand around her throat as he dug into her wrist further with the knife, before he ripped it out of her. She cried out mutely, swallowing down her screams as she hastily tried to think of a way out of this. Her vision was blackening, her oxygen running out. 

She couldn’t breathe.

Then, she was released. She barely registered the two shots as she fell, clutching at her throat and coughing up blood. She flinched and nearly hit out as she felt two hands gently grab her shoulders. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s me, It’s me!” A familiar voice soothed. She let out a sigh, allowed him to help her to her feet. 

“Leon.” His name sounded sweet on her tongue. 

She let him pull her into his apartment, let him set her down on his couch. She watched him head for the first aid kit, always kept under the sink. 

“Jesus Ada.” Leon scowled as he bandaged up her wounds. “It’s not so bad, just a couple of scratches.” Ada murmured, trying not to show the pain on her face. “These are more than a couple of scratches Ada.” He sounded distressed. A sigh escaped her lips, she rubbed at her bruised neck with her uninjured hand. 

“I can handle it.” She spoke softly, keeping her eyes on him. Leon sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to handle it alone.” He begrudgingly spoke. 

They rarely talked about work. It was… easier that way. It didn’t mean the worry wasn’t there though, and with how difficult contact between them was… The underlying fear that one of them could die, without the other even knowing it, was prevalent. 

She shifted on the couch until she could face him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I know.”

Yeah, she knew.


End file.
